Losening up a bit
by Kitty Petro
Summary: It is a boring weekend in the Urahara shop, when Soi Fon suddenly arrives on a forced vacation. She ends up staying and on Ichigo's initiative Soi, Yoruichi, Urahara, Rukia and Ichigo heads to an amusement park, fun stuff happens, better thn it sound R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a very quiet day in Kakaruka town. It was nearly 2 years since the winter war and frankly nothing interesting had happened since then. Nothing on earth anyway, who knew what happened in the soul society. Inside Urahara's shop, said shopkeeper was sitting at his table drinking his afternoon tea. He looked up as he saw something small and black in the corner of his eye.

"Morning Yoruichi how are you today?"

The cat/woman yawned and laid down on a comfortable pillow that Urahara had bought just for her.

"Bored as hell Kiske. You got any ideas on how to lighten my mood?"

"Play whit a yarn?"

"That would lighten your mood, knowing it was I who did it, me I would just make a fool out of myself."

"I could find some catnip?"

"Damn it Kiske, your humour is not helping on my mood." Yoruichi sighed. "Man I wish something, ANYTHING would happen."

The words had just gotten free of her mouth when a seikangomen gate appeared, the doors opening slowly a single hell butterfly flying out accompanied by a very familiar face, Soi Fon, who looked as she wanted to be anywhere else but here in Urahara's shop.

"Ah Soi Fon - Chan how can I help you today?"

Soi Fon scowled hard at the green dressed man.

"You can start by addressing me as you should, Urahara. The name is Soi Fon taicho and if I hear you calling me Chan one more time you will get homonka marked and not necessarily only once."

"Very well Soi Fon taicho, how may I help you? Urahara smiled as he noticed a bag slumpered over Soi's shoulder. Are you staying in the human world for a while?"

"I was told to take a vacation for a while, something about me needing a break from my job and my subordinates needing a break from me." Soi Fon frowned not really knowing why she said it but continued on. "The order came from both Unohana taicho and Yamamoto Sou taicho. You know somewhere close where I can stay for a while?"

"I got a free room here if you want to borrow it."

Soi Fon snorted. "And why would I want to stay under the roof of a man I can't stand?"

"Because it's close to your dear Yoruichi Sama."

Soi blinked and huffed, clearly thinking hard. "Very well, but don't think I'll enjoy your company." Soi Fon was about to walk past Urahara when he held out his cane.

"Not so fast Soi Fon taicho haven't you forgotten something?"

"What would that be?" Soi Fon asked, trying very hard not to pummel Urahara for being in her way

"I think what Kiske is talking about little bee is a matter of manners."

Soi turned finally seeing the black cat she knew where her Yoruichi Sama lying on a pillow looking up at her. "Yoruichi Sama." Soi Fon promptly blushed and looked away.

"Now as I where saying" Soi Fon Yoruichi continued, for once not caring to stop Soi from calling her Sama, "Kiske here has offered you a room under his roof, not knowing how long you will stay, and knowing you will probably not do a thing under this house to pay for you, the least you can do is tell him thank you."

Soi Fon's face jerked up in near shock of the thought of telling Urahara Kiske thank you. But one look at Yoruichi's face showed she brook no disagreement. She sighed and muttered something low.

"What was that little bee?" Yoruichi asked.

Soi Fon breathed deep and her face cringed as if she had swallowed something bitter before saying through gritted teeth, "Thank you for letting me stay."

Urahara smiled and removed his cane. "You are most welcome Soi Fon taicho. Your room is the second one at the right, lunch will be served sometime whit in the hour."

Soi Fon nodded and walked past him, turning and bowing to the waist to Yoruichi before disappearing around the corner. Yoruichi smiled as she heard a door slam.

"Suddenly I'm not bored anymore."

Urahara smiled. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soi Fon sighed as she laid down on the futon that would be hers until she had relaxed a bit; something that she knew was going to take a while. Why in the world had she said yes to stay?

"I know the answer to that one."

Soi Fon groaned, as the familiar buzz of Suzumebashi called out through her.

"You heard the name Yoruichi and your mind stopped working… as always."

"Oh shut up, who asked you?"

"Well if you are going to ask a question someone who's not afraid of getting pummelled to death should be the one to answer."

"Watch it Suzumebashi or else I won't use you for a month."

"You barely do anyway, little Miss Hakuda expert."

Soi sighed once again, she should know better than to start an argument whit the blasted wasp, she could look right through her. Someone knocked on the door and Soi frowned a minute.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think little bee?"

Soi Fon blushed and sat up on her knees, her back straight as Yoruichi opened the door. Soi forced herself to not look away as she felt the familiar warmth in her cheeks that meant she was blushing like a little schoolgirl whit a crush. Yoruichi looked down at Soi and smiled gently making poor Soi Fon's heart beat a little faster.

"You are always so tense Soi Fon; relax a bit you are on vacation. Tessai, Uryuu and Jinta are out of town so it's just you, me and Kiske."

Soi frowned at the end huffing a bit muttering something Yoruichi didn't hear but knew it was an insult towards Urahara. She frowned.

"Soi listen to me, I know you don't like Kiske. I don't know why and I won't bother asking, it's between you and him. But let me make it clear that both you and Kiske are very near to me, and that wont change, so if you absolutely have to be mean to him, don't do it while I'm there ok?"

"Hai" Soi Fon said whit out a doubt. Yoruichi's words were a law. Yoruichi smiled laying her hand on Soi Fon's head ruffling her hair teasingly.

"There is a gigai waiting for you in the next room, lunch is in five minutes."

And whit that and a friendly smile Yoruichi turned and left. Soi Fon sighed again and rose before walking into the next room.

Five minutes later Yoruichi and Urahara sat down.

"SOI, LUNCH TIME." Yoruichi called and was surprised when Soi didn't immediately appear at her side whit shunpoo. Yoruichi lifted an eyebrow and looked at Urahara who simply shrugged.

"OY LITTLE BEE, food is on the table."

"I don't want to come in."

Urahara smiled. "Ah problems whit the gigai I think."

Yoruichi smiled. "Oh come on Soi, what's wrong."

"This gigai's outfit, that's what's wrong."

Yoruichi looked over at Urahara, who had been in charge of making a gigai to their guest.

"I haven't done anything I didn't think I could get away whit."

"Yoruichi sighed. Soi my tea is going to get cold, either you come out here and sit down or I will get you myself."

Everything was silent for a few seconds before Soi Fon came walking slowly into the room. Yoruichi who had sipped on her tea chocked on it and got a major coughing fit. Soi looked over at Urahara who had hid his face behind a fan apparently trying not to laugh. Soi sighed looking once again down on herself. She where dressed in a white top whit no arms, ending right over her navel showing of her stomach.

Right over her heart a small homonka mark had been drawn on the top and the edges around her stomach and arms where black. She where wearing a pair of baggy pants, sitting tight only whit the help of a yellow belt sitting smoothly around her hips. The pants where all black, whit the exception of the pockets on the back right over her bum, where two yellow cat eyes sat one on each pocket. Soi sighed and sat down on Yoruichi's right side.

She scowled over at Urahara and whit her eyes told him she where going to kill him for this the moment Yoruichi looked away. He wisely moved a bit out of Soi's reach.

"Wow Soi love the look."

Soi blushed as Yoruichi turned towards her looking over her small frame whit golden yellow eyes. Soi blushed and just served herself a piece of loaf to have an excuse to not talk. Yoruichi cleared her throat and Soi cringed, suddenly remembering what she had forgotten.

"Gomen," she muttered clapping her hands together, Urahara and Yoruichi following her example.

"IDATAKIMASU" was called through three different voices.

"Lunch is served" Urahara said smiling, beckoning for Soi Fon to serve herself. Soi sighed; being friendly whit this jerk for who knew how long, this was going to be a very long vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After lunch Yoruichi walked out on the porch to get some air. Sitting down she closed her eyes, smiling as a warm summer breeze typical for the late summer. She opened her left eye looking over towards the door of Urahara's shop where Soi Fon had stepped out and sat down, leaving enough distance between them as possible.

"Now little bee, was the lunch good?"

Soi smiled, finally getting over the worst of her blushing. "Hai Yoruichi Sama, it was very good, arigato."

"Thank Kiske; it was he who made it."

Soi's features darkened again but she didn't say anything. Yoruichi smiled, knowing that inside her head Soi was probably cursing Kiske's guts again. "Soi come over here would you?" Soi did and carefully sat down next to Yoruichi not meeting her eyes. Yoruichi smiled and before Soi had the chance to react she had put a hand around her and quickly forced her head down in Yoruichi's lap.

It took Soi three seconds before she understood that she was lying whit her head in Yoruichi's lap, Yoruichi holding her left hand over her bare stomach, the right on her forehead, gently stroking away her bangs. She blushed so hard that Yoruichi laughed.

"Relax Soi Fon, you are on vacation. Don't start protesting on how you are not worthy of being so near me, and that this is wrong, and that it should be the other way around or any of the other ridiculous things you keep talking about. Just relax, and close your eyes, and I'll make sure that you are safe."

Soi where still blushing looking like a tomato in her face but closed her eyes as she was told, forever the servant of her beautiful goddess. She didn't say anything out loud, but she loved the feeling of Yoruichi stroking her hair, her bangs slightly moving back and forth as Yoruichi dragged her fingers through them.

Her left hand had left her stomach to gently cup her face, before her thumb started to gently caress her cheek. It took five minutes before Soi stopped blushing and another three before she stopped tensing and relaxed, just enjoying the experience. After another four minutes Soi had fallen asleep in Yoruichi's lap, a small smile showing she was completely content for the moment.

Yoruichi smiled and looked up not stopping caressing Soi's cheek, nor stopping stroking her hair gently.

"Fast asleep?"

Yoruichi turned to see Urahara coming out whit a tray whit a teapot and three cups. "Yes, for now."

Urahara smiled. "In that position, I don't blame her."

He sat down on the other side of Yoruichi, pouring a cup of tea and giving one to her. Yoruichi took it, letting Soi Fon's cheek being alone while still dragging her fingers through Soi's bluish black tresses.

They sat in silence for a while, Urahara and Yoruichi enjoying their tea, Soi sleeping soundly in Yoruichi's lap. Then suddenly they looked up, as Ichigo and Rukia appeared in front of them whit shunpoo.

"Ah Kurosaki San, Rukia San, what may we do for you today?"

Rukia smiled. "Nothing much, nothing is happening around here so we decided to stop by and why in the world are Soi Fon taicho sleeping in Yoruichi san's lap?" Rukia had just turned her head to Yoruichi and had noticed Soi Fon.

"Soi is on a little vacation and is staying whit us for a while" Yoruichi said still dragging her fingers through Soi's bangs making Soi sigh and smile. Ichigo and Rukia just blinked.

"I don't think I have ever seen a captain so friendly," Ichigo said.

"I didn't know Soi Fon taicho could smile" Rukia said just as baffled.

"And if you two don't back off from my face they will get a close and personal meeting whit Suzumebashi."

Rukia and Ichigo backed off as Soi Fon opened her eyes glaring at them trying to sit up, just to notice Yoruichi's hand over her stomach preventing her from rising up. "Yoruichi Sama could I please be allowed to sit up now?"

Yoruichi smiled before continuing stroking Soi over her bangs. "Now, now little bee is it that much of a deal for you to loosen up around other people?"

Soi just sighed but continued to glare over at Rukia and Ichigo who where trying their best not to laugh at Soi Fon's situation.

"I warn you two, one word, only one and I swear, you will not like the outcome."

Yes ma'am Rukia and Ichigo said fast knowing that the threat was real.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few moments later Urahara had gotten two more cups for Ichigo and Rukia, and Soi had finally been allowed to sit up so she could drink some of the green tea that was being offered her.

"So, what are the two of you doing lately?" Yoruichi asked smiling gently.

"Well nothing is really happening anymore, even hollow activity is like zero" Ichigo said whit a sigh. "So since nothing is happening, we decided that tomorrow we'd go to the amusement park right outside Karakura."

Soi frowned in curiosity. "What's an amusement park" she asked turning to Yoruichi who blinked at her.

Yoruichi continued to blink and then smiled. "How about we go whit them and you can see for yourself… if that's cool whit you of course" she said turning to Ichigo and Rukia.

Sounds like a good idea to me Ichigo said smiling. "It's always more fun when you are a large group."

"Then it's a date, we'll meet out here tomorrow at 9 o clock" Urahara said.

The next morning Yoruichi, Soi and Urahara walked outside waiting for Rukia and Ichigo to arrive. Soi sighed looking down on herself.

As a public service as he had called it, Urahara had given her some new clothes to use while in gigai form. She was wearing a black t-shirt, whit an open west over it, the west having a hood. She was wearing a pair of loose black pants, not to unlike her hakama, the white belt tied to her hip. Completing the ensemble was a pair of black sneakers whit white shoelaces.

Looking over to Yoruichi Sama she smiled as she saw the goddess wearing a pair of tight denim pants, as well as a shirt in her favourite orange colour, showing both her form and more than enough cleavage without being a tramp. A pair of white sneakers completed the simple look.

She frowned as she looked at Kisuke Urahara, the man still wearing his favourite green and white striped hat even if they where walking out in public. He was wearing a simple white t shirt and a pair of regular blue denim shoes, he too wearing a pair of white sneakers.

She sighed in relief as Rukia and Ichigo finally arrived, even if they arrived in one of those strange things Yoruichi had told her was a car.

"Sorry we're late" Ichigo said. "Traffic was hell. Please take a seat."

As Ichigo and Rukia had the front seats Soi, Yoruichi and Urahara sat in the back, Yoruichi in the middle. Soi looked around in the small car in amazement.

"First time in a car Soi?"

"Hai Yoruichi Sama."

"Well take on the belt at least, in case of an accident."

"Accident?"

"I'll explain later, just do it please?"

Soi buckled up and tried to look unaffected as Ichigo turned the key and started the car, rolling down the street. They drove for nearly 30 minute before Ichigo piped up.

"Soi Fon taicho, if you look out your window you can see the park."

Soi lifted an eyebrow and looked, not really sure what she was looking at. It was bright, strange constructions and moving buildings, all mixed in one huge compound.

"Also even though you can't see it from here, there is also a part of the park wich is a zoo, wich lot of exotic animals" Yoruichi said smiling at the sight in front of her. "Man we have got to try that roller coaster it looks wild."

Soi sighed and looked towards the front seat where she saw Rukia who where also giving the park the same sceptic look she where.

"Am I the only one who don't understand squat?" She asked.

Rukia shrugged. "Ichigo tried to explain to me, but he said it would be easier to understand once we get there."

"And that would be now" Ichigo said whit a smile as he parked. "Welcome to Karakura family amusement park, fun for everyone from the ages 3 and up."

They got out of the car, Soi lifting an eyebrow at the sounds of people screaming in glee, as well as sounds of the attractions driving, and small children laughing in glee.

"Come on Soi Fon taicho or we'll leave without you."

She turned seeing Urahara smiling, and huffed walking up to stand next to Yoruichi thinking for herself that she had a feeling she was going to regret coming here in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yoruichi smiled as they walked in through the entrance, having paid for their entrance. She loved amusement parks. The rush where so special, no battling, no training, no shunpoo could make up for the feeling she got when she sat in a roller coaster feeling 5 G's as a roller coaster went in a free dive… ah it felt lovely. She turned to the rest of the people smiling at Soi who where looking at a map she where given.

"So where do we go first?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I don't know what it is but there is this big construction like thing that seems close" Soi Fon said looking at the map.

Urahara looked over her shoulder. "That's called a roller coaster." He looked up at Yoruichi. "Right up your forte right Yoruichi san?"

"Sounds fun" Yoruichi said. "You up for it Soi Fon?"

Soi blushed but nodded.

"Well then off to the roller coaster" Ichigo said, being uncharacteristically happy.

Rukia lifted an eyebrow. "What happened to make you so happy?"

"It's these places. I turn into a little kid each time I come to an amusement park. I blame all the cotton candy, the awesome rides and the cute stuff you can win in the stands, it makes me hyper just mentioning them."

"Great, a substitute shinigami on a sugar high, this will be great."

Yoruichi laughed at Soi's sarcastic tone then stopped as they got to the roller coaster. "Awesome" she said grabbing Soi who made a small 'Hey!' And got into the line, the other 3 right behind them.

Rukia lifted an eyebrow and turned to Urahara, who scarily enough was the one most normal there at the present except for her.

"What is a roller coaster and why is it making Yoruichi san and Ichigo act like dorks?" She proved her point by pointing a thumb to Ichigo and Yoruichi who where more or less jumping on the spot chanting, 'we're going on a roller coaster, we're going on a roller coaster' over and over and over again.

"It's a rush" Urahara said whit a smile. "It's hard to explain, just wait until it is our turn."

Finally it was their turn, the 5 of them grabbing the first cart, each cart having 6 seats. Ichigo stole the first cart, allowing another guy who came alone to sit next to him, Yoruichi and Soi taking the middle seat, and Urahara and Rukia took the one in the back. Urahara took off his hat tucking it into his shirt; he didn't want to lose it after all.

Soi buckled up and looked around again for the umpteenth time, looking at the wooden construction. Yoruichi smiled where she sat, next to Soi.

"Sitting good there little bee?"

"H-h-hai" Soi said, blushing a little bit.

Yoruichi smiled as the teenager who was in charge of security came and checked that everyone was strapped down, and lowered the steel bars so they could hold onto it.

Urahara smiled as the train started and Ichigo who sat in front screamed 'WOHO' and trust his hands in the air as they went upwards.

Soi looked at Yoruichi quizzically. "So how does this give anyone any amusement?"

Yoruichi smiled, "well we haven't started yet Soi, wait until we're are the top and this cart will drop into a free fall."

Soi's eyes went from narrowed to huge. "What do you mean free fall?"

Just then they got to the top of the first hill and Soi turned to the front seeing a little bit of the ground and the rest of the old fashioned wooden roller coaster before they fell. She wasn't sure if it was she herself that where screaming, all she registered was the feeling of her stomach turning and tossing in rhythm to the G force that she got, as well as the tracks in front of her. Up down, sideways it would never stop. Then suddenly it stopped, as if someone had turned on the brakes and the cart slowly went towards the end. Soi sighed in relief as her heart started to slow down to a normal tempo, and she turned to Yoruichi who smiled wide.

"That was awesome, one more time."

Ichigo in front seconded the idea and Soi turned back to Rukia and Urahara, Rukia looking like Yachiru must have done the first time she tasted sugar.

"That was amazing" she said pumping her hands into the air.

"Yeah… amazing" Soi said stepping up as the bars opened and they could step out.

"You OK there Soi Fon taicho?" Ichigo asked looking at Soi who looked a bit unsteady.

"Just a little dizzy is all" she muttered leaning towards a wall.

"All right let's get into line again" Yoruichi said leading the way, Ichigo and Rukia running after her crying 'YAY,' Urahara staying in the background leaning over to whisper to Soi.

"You know Soi Fon taicho, if you got scared it's OK if you don't go on again."

"I'm not scared" Soi said a little too loud walking up to Yoruichi, Urahara smiling gently, lowly admonishing himself for pushing Soi towards the edge.

Another ride later the group huddled out Yoruichi taking charge again.

"All right what next?" Soi took out the map she had in her pocket and gave it to Ichigo.

"Here" she muttered her heart still beating a little fast.

Ichigo looked and smiled leading the way. By the next few hours the gang took a lot of rides, all of them scaring Soi to death.

"OK people next stop is the log flume."

"The what?" Soi asked.

"We sit in these carts that look like wooden logs, in a ride with water. We get hoisted upwards for a while and then we get a free fall, and when we get to the bottom, we get spurted whit water, and it's awesome."

Soi sighed at Yoruichi's explanation but silently walked behind the rest until they came to the ride standing in line.

'This is a bad idea' Soi told herself as they advanced in line, hearing the delighted gleeful shrieks and splashes coming from the ride, not really sure that she was going to survive this.

'Buck it up you're a taicho in the Gotei 13 for Pete's sake' she told herself, the line getting smaller and smaller. Finally it was their turn.

"All right, Kisuke you in the back, then me and Soi" Yoruichi said letting Soi sit down in the front.

"See you later you two" Urahara said waving at Rukia and Ichigo who stood behind them.

Soi relaxed a little bit as she felt Yoruichi wrap her arms around her and forced her to stay close.

"Won't this be fun Soi?" She asked smiling gently.

Soi could do nothing more than to give a small fake smile and clutch the steel bars on the sides of the log shaped cart as they went upwards.

"Hey look Kisuke we can se the entire park from here" Yoruichi said looking out to the side.

"Yeah, looks great" Urahara said whit a smile. "Maybe we should head for that ride later." He pointed and Soi sighed as Yoruichi made her infamous purr that meant she liked the suggestion.

Soi gulped as the ride evened out and went straight, heading for the small fall downwards.

"Hey Soi check it out." Yoruichi pointed to a sign that Soi read.

"You are nearing the drop; remember to smile as we take your picture on the way down."

'Picture? Oh just great.' Soi groaned, and the uneasiness didn't disappear as she saw the drop. 'This was a really bad idea' she told herself as she fell, only to end up wet in the bottom of the road.

Outside the ride she calmed down looking towards the booth that sold the pictures that where taken and saw herself, Yoruichi Sama and Urahara… thank god she looked neutral in the picture… still this was enough for her.

"A-a-ano Yoruichi Sama" she whimpered and Yoruichi turned.

"Hai Soi?"

"Can we stop having fun now?"

Yoruichi blinked, and suddenly saw that Soi looked like a kid who had just seen an R rated movie.

"Oh you poor thing" she said hugging Soi who did nothing to get lose. "Don't like coasters huh?"

"No… apparently not."

Yoruichi turned to where Ichigo, Rukia and Urahara stood. "Hey guys, you go on, me and Soi will take 5 ok?"

"Sure" Ichigo said smiling. "Next stop, the stomach twister."

"Tell me about it" Soi grumbled as Yoruichi smiled and led the way.

"Let's go and get something to eat… have you ever tasted cotton candy?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Soi was feeling a lot better. "This tastes amazing, what did you call it?"

"Cotton Candy" Yoruichi said whit a smile. "It's basically sugar… and air."

Soi and Yoruichi where walking down a lane of the park wich weren't rides, but looked like a marked of plush toys.

"So what are these things?" Soi asked.

"Stands" Yoruichi said. "There isn't one that is alike. You give some money for a chance to win prizes and the better you do the better the prize you get."

Yoruichi smiled as she looked at a stand and what you could win.

"Watch this."

Soi walked after her towards the stand wich had a lot of metallic cans stacked up on a pyramid. Yoruichi gave the young girl in the stand some change and got 3 balls.

"Like this" Yoruichi said. "The aim is simple, whit the help of 3 balls smash down as many cans as possible."

Yoruichi took up her first ball and hurled it towards the cans making them fall down, except one wich she took out whit her 2nd throw. She told the girl what she wanted and smiled as she suddenly held a plush black cat wich she gave to Soi.

"Here, I know you collect them."

Soi blushed but thanked her looking around and smiled. "So can I try?"

"Sure" Yoruichi said following Soi who had walked up to another stand.

"So what do I have to do?" Soi asked the boy in the stand.

"You pay up and get 5 small red rings, and then you throw them to these empty glass bottles. You need to get at least 1 ring around the neck of a bottle to get the 3rd prize, 3 to get the 2nd prize and all 5 to get the 1st prize."

Soi nodded and paid up getting 5 small rings. She threw the rings one by one, not managing first prize but managing enough to get the 2nd prize. She got her prize, a cute fluffy bee giving it to Yoruichi whit a small blush and low muttering of, "for you."

"Aww thanks Soi; I will have it next to me in bed forever."

Soi blushed tomato red making Yoruichi chuckle.

"So, how about another ride… not a wild one" she said as Soi looked at her as if she had said she wanted her to jump off a cliff. "A calm one."

Yoruichi led Soi to a ride and pointed. "See that one is OK, nothing whit speed or G forces. Just round and round."

Soi smiled gently, looking at the carousel whit horses and benches, an organ playing a happy tune. She smiled gently and nodded.

"Guess it won't be so bad" she said making Yoruichi smile.

"Precisely. Now come on."

The ride was pretty relaxing; the horse Soi sat on not doing anything else but to go up and down in a slow motion. Once off Soi smiled as she saw another stand and what she could win.

"You know, its custom that members of the SWA take back souvenirs to the rest of them when one have been in the living world."

Yoruichi smiled. "Well you better get busy then, how many are you again?"

"9 whit me and Unohana, although she never seems to get the time to be at many of our meetings."

She stepped up to the stand. "So what do I do?"

The man, looking like all he did was lifting weights all day smiled down at her.

"You take this mallet, pound it on the pad there, and if the small weight on the bottom goes up and rings the bell you get the prize."

Soi smiled. "Very well, give me the mallet."

"Very well little lady, be careful it's a little…" *DING*"heavy…"

"I'll take the Manta ray, thanks."

"S…sure."

Soi smiled taking the manta ray turning to where Yoruichi stood.

"So how fair was that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well putting it this way no normal human could lift that mallet easily, even if they could, the little weight was double what it looked like. Now then that's one down, oh look at that."

Yoruichi smiled. "It's a crane game, you insert money here and get to control the claw, when you think you have a chance of getting a prize you push that button there and the claw drop and hopefully get you a prize."

"Cool, let me try."

About 15 minutes later, Soi and Yoruichi meet up whit the rest of the gang, the latter blinking at the amount of plushies in Soi and Yoruichi's arms.

Urahara chuckled. "Been going heavy on the stands Yoruichi?"

"Not me, Soi" Yoruichi said. "She rocks at the claw games, I actually saw a staff member going in on one of them fixing the crane so it would be impossible to win prizes from it."

"Hey Kuchiki?"

"Hai taicho?"

"Here, SWA present."

Rukia blinked as a white bunny came flying towards her. "CHAPPY."

Ichigo sighed. "Great here we go again."

"Hey should we sit down and get something to eat?" Urahara asked.

"Sounds good, oh look it's a restaurant right here."

As they sat down Soi sighed looking over her collection of plush. "Let's see there is a manta ray, an orange tiger and a white tiger… you think Hitsugaya will be mad at me if I give Matsumoto a fox plushie?"

"Not as mad as if you give Hinamori that Snowy owl plushie" Rukia said honestly.

"Ah what the hell, who gives a damn" Soi said. "So that's 5… sorry 6 whit your bunny, that leaves 2 more, I don't give myself a present."

"Oh really" Urahara said taking up the black cat in front of him.

"Yoruichi Sama won it for me" Soi said taking the cat letting it rest in her lap.

"In return I got this" Yoruichi said holding up the plushie she had gotten from Soi, no one daring to say anything as Soi gave them a look that said, laugh and die.

After eating the crew was up and walking again heading for something that made Soi blink.

"Why are those cars crashing into each other?" She asked.

"Its bumper cars, they are fun" Yoruichi said.

Urahara smiled. "Hey do you mind if I skip this one? I am still kind of dizzy after the last ride."

"Sure, you can stay and keep the plushies company" Yoruichi said laying them down and dragging Soi into the line with Rukia and Ichigo.

"Now I can drive and you can be passenger kay Soi?"

"S-s-sure Yoruichi Sama."

"Aww my little bee is so cute when she blushes."

Soi grumbled giving Ichigo and Rukia a warning look as they looked like they where about to laugh themselves to death. A thrilling ride later Soi stepped out groaning.

"Memo to self never let Yoruichi sit in the driver seat of a car" she muttered Ichigo coming out groaning in agreement.

"Now then where next?" Yoruichi asked stepping out having had the time of her life.

A few hours later everyone had had enough fun. Soi had gotten braver and tried almost everything after the bumper cars, and even held Yoruichi close in a haunted house ride wich scared Yoruichi senseless. She had won more than enough plushies to give to everyone in the SWA and had even bought a few extra buckets of cotton candy to give to Yachiru just to spite off Zaraki.

And as she lay on her bed in Urahara's house, clutching the new addition to her black cat collection, all she could do was smile as she felt as if she where still on the rides going up and down, the rides gently rocking her to her sleep


	7. Epiologue

Epilogue

After nearly a month of Yoruichi cuddling, Soi Fon blushing and Urahara laughing (quickly followed by Urahara beating) Soi was allowed to go back to work. She quickly said good bye and thanked Urahara for letting her stay (scowling the entire time) before she headed to the Soul Society. Once there things quickly headed back into normal routine. Training at dawn, beating the crap out of Omaeda at noon, paperwork in the evening, the same old, same old.

Then came the first SWA meeting since she came back. She sighed as she opened the door entering, a huge bag in her hand full of souvenirs.

"Ohayo Soi Fon taicho how was the vacation" Matsumoto asked, obviously looking for gossip.

"Thrilling" Soi Fon said plainly not caring to say much more. "I brought souvenirs. Let's see for the Kotetsu sisters…"

Soi threw a white tiger at Isane and an orange tiger to Kiyone.

"And Kotetsu give this to Unohana later would you?"

She threw the manta ray she had won over to Isane who simply smiled.

"Yeah sure taicho."

"Hinamori fuku taicho."

Hinamori smiled as she clutched her new Snowy Owl.

"If Hitsugaya asks you got that at the eastern wall is that clear?"

"Hai taicho, arigato."

"Ise fuku taicho."

Nanao lifted her eyebrow at the bear she got, who ironically enough was wearing a straw hat.

"Matsumoto fuku taicho… sorry if this is insensitive but it was the best I could do."

Matsumoto only smiled as she took the fox that was given to her and hugged it close. "It's OK taicho, and thanks."

"Kusajishi fuku taicho."

Yachiru smiled wide as she got her present, a cute plush toy in the shape of a porcupine.

"Its hair is spiky like Ken Chan's, arigato bee ninja."

Soi sighed ignoring the girl turning to Nemu who smiled gently.

"And last but not least, here you go Kurotsuchi taicho."

Nemu smiled as she got her plushie, a cute panda bear. "Thank you Soi Fon taicho."

Soi shrugged. "I thought it would remind you of your late father, may he rot in hell. You where the only one who liked him anyways. Now then one more thing and we can start. Here you go Kusajishi fuku taicho."

She gave Yachiru a box and she blinked.

"What is it?"

"Cotton Candy. It's basically sugar that is spun so fast that it makes a cottony look. It melts on your tongue, really good."

She stopped talking, as Yachiru had opened the box and started eating at the word candy. Soi turned to the rest of the SWA.

"And if Zaraki asks she did not get that from me, are we clear?"

"Hai" came the simultaneous cry, Soi smiling as she sat down in her place, no one even remotely surprised as she dragged out her own black cat plushie from her haori clutching it and stroking it whit a small smile.

And as the SWA meeting commenced, with plans of ruining the boys feeble attempt at making an organisation, ideas for making money, and gossip spreading Soi felt more at ease than she had in a long time.

A few days later though she did not feel as good as she had to deal with a rather angry Hitsugaya who demanded to know why Hinamori now had a snowy owl she had decided to call Hitsu Kun junior, and why Matsumoto who had been sleeping off a hangover in his office had clutched a new fox plush sulking in her sleep about Gin, all the way making her training grounds look like Antarctica.

Soi Fon tried her best to say that it wasn't her fault, almost getting off the hook until Unohana arrived and thanked her for the Manta ray.

Soi had just gotten all the glacier thick ice off the grounds when Zaraki stormed in through her wall demanding to know why Yachiru was hyper because of some candy that she ate. When Soi asked why Zaraki thought it was her fault he replied whit, "I asked the brat where she got it from and she replied Bee ninja but don't tell anyone it's supposed to be a secret."

And as Zaraki was yelling bloody murder, Soi herself was busy thinking of a way to perhaps get a new vacation in the very near future.

End


End file.
